Blancanoches y las siete lunas
by luna1415
Summary: De noche todos los contornos se difuminan y confunden. Como en los sueños.


_Bienvenidos a otra descabellada idea fruto de un reto del foro Weird Sisters: De cuento._

_Como siempre nada me pertenece y todas las críticas constructivas son bien recibidas._

**

* * *

**

**Blancanoches y las siete lunas.**

El silencio es algo extraño, mágico quizás, puesto que por más que se intente, jamás se llega a conseguir un total silencio, siempre habrá un ligero murmullo alcanzándote en el oído. Y más si eres capaz de percibir hasta el roce de una hoja contra el aire, al caer del árbol.

Tap, tap, tap, resuenan los finos tacones en las frias losas que conforman el suelo. Tap, tap, tap, se dispersan conformando un eco terrorífico por los oscuros pasillos.

Siguen resonando, transmitiéndose por el aire y por todos los pasillos, llegando hasta el oído de alguien especial, que es capaz de detectar cada nuevo paso, cada nuevo repiqueteo.

Por algún extraño motivo que él aún desconoce, decide seguir esos intrigantes pasos, perseguirlos a través de esos pasillos, que parecen esta noche repletos de sombras y luces extrañas que flotan a su alrededor. Todo parece rodeado de un aura de misterio e irrealidad, con sombras entrecruzándose con aalgún que otro fantasma errante.

De repente, sus lobunos sentidos detectan algo nuevo entre las sombras, un olor particular, dulce pero con un punto ligeramente ácido: Manzanas.

Tap, tap, tap, siguen resonando, cada vez más cerca, los pasos que persigue. A quién pertenecen lo ignora, no es capaz de reconocer el olor de la fruta prohibida que va unida a esos zapatos con un tacón punzante, que parece perforar el suelo a cada segundo.

Veinte pasos por delante está ella, con la larga capa negra al viento entremezclándose con los hilos de niebla y las sombras de la noche, portando entre sus manos una cesta llena de manzanas rojas y brillantes, cada una con su hoja verde, aún con gotas de rocío en ellas, desprendiendo ese maravilloso olor que Remus está persiguiendo como si de ello dependiera su entera existencia. Simplemente una esquina, solo una más y estará frente a frente con aquella para la cual está destinado su corazón, y a la que sabe, amará para siempre. Qué duro es estar enamorado de una sombra, una mujer con capa negra y un largo camisón blanco de novicia, con un volante en el bajo, que asoma entre los pliegues de la capa cuando dobla las esquinas.

El pasillo comienza a oscurecerse y todo parece girar a su alrededor. Gira la última esquina y allí está ella, de pie, como si le llevara esperando toda la vida. Se acerca cada vez más, pero todo su cuerpo parece congelarse cuando está a tan solo un metro de distancia; si pudiera levantar los brazos y quitarle la capucha… Quiere saber desesperadamente quien es ella y que es lo que oculta bajo esa capa.

Lentamente ella levanta uno de sus brazos y le muestra una de sus manzanas, roja y brillante. Ella da un paso al frente y le acerca la manzana a los labios, guiado por un impulso él le da un mordisco, fiero, dejando las marcas de sus colmillos grabadas en la superficie de la manzana, que ahora muestra su interior blanco y rezumante.

Todo comienza a girar más y más rápido, la escena se oscurece y todo acaba desapareciendo

**oOo**

Remus se despierta en su cama, la luz se cuela entre los visillos iluminando la estancia. ¿Ha sido solo un sueño? No lo sabe, todo parece tan borroso y confuso a la luz del día…

Decide bajar al Gran Comedor, como siempre, nada más atravesar las puertas miles de conversaciones le atoran los oídos, en su mesa, están Sirius, Peter y unos cariñosos James y Lily; cuesta distinguir donde empieza uno y donde acaba el otro. De pronto Lily se aleja un poco de James y puede ver claramente lo que hay sobre su mano: una manzana roja, brillante, con un mordisco donde se pueden apreciar marcas de unos colmillos especialmente puntiagudos. Puede que sea su imaginación, pero le parece que antes de darle otro mordisco, Lily gira la cabeza y le mira con picardía.

_¿Sueño o realidad?_


End file.
